I love you
by Destiny852
Summary: [Gaiden ficcy] Goku hears some certain words on the street one day. Slight Goku x Nataku and tons of Goku x Konzen. He actually shows up in this one...-.- ATTENTION! SEQUAL IN PROCESS!
1. Default Chapter

Another Saiyuki Gaiden ficcy…-.-;;;I write too many… I have no social life –sobs-

"_I love you."_

The young saru turned his head in amazement and wonder. Two young teens were slightly blushing. "Do you mean it?" the girl asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes."

She smiled, and the two walked off, holding hands.

"Are?" Goku asked himself. "What's an 'I love you?'"

"_Maybe Ken-niichan will know."_ A voice in the back of his head spoke. He nodded. The brown eyed child rushed off to his station.

* * *

"Nani?!" Kenren shouted. 

"What? I want to know what it means! C'mon, Ken-niichan, tell me!!"

The redhead's face now matched his hair. "Well…uh…Oh would you look at the time! I…uh…hafta go…somewhere!" he stuttered as he marched off into no where.

Goku pouted. Why wouldn't he tell him? _"Try Ten-chan next." _His inner voice spoke again. "Yeah, good idea! Thanks me."

"_Don't mention it." _

* * *

Goku walked into Tenpou's library. "Hey, Ten-chan." 

Tenpou closed the book he had been reading. "Yes, Goku?"

"What does 'I love you' mean?"

Tenpou backed away quickly and accidentally ran into one of his many bookshelves, which fell on him. "TEN-CHAN!!! Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," he responded. "But where did you hear such a thing?"

"On the street. Well, well, do ya' know what it means?"

"Well, um…I don't know quite how to explain it and um…oh I hear someone calling my name! GOTTAGOSEEYABYE!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

"Grr…" Goku was beginning to get irritated. "Hey me, who else should we ask?"

"_You've got to learn to stop talking to yourself…try Nataku." _

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

The "killing puppet" was silently sitting on the edge of a tree branch. He slowly opened and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. 

"NATAKU!!!!!!" a familiar voice cried.

Nataku jerked awake, practically falling out of the tree. "Goku, don't scare me like that…"

"Ah…Gomen! But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What does 'I love you' mean?"

Just like the two before, Nataku flushed red, and tried to come up with an excuse to run away.

But Goku's determination held him in his place. He sighed, giving in. "Well…it's a way to show you care about someone."

"Like how?"

"Well that phrase means you want to stay with that person…and want to have their feelings returned with those same words."

"Ohhh….**now** I get it… is there anyone you love, Nataku?"

Nataku didn't respond. "…yeah."

"Do you want their feelings returned?"

"Well…no, not exactly."

"_There he goes again," Goku thought. "His usual, confusing self."_

"The person I like…I want them to be happy. Even more than I want their feelings returned. When that person is happy…I'm happy."

Goku smiled. "The person you like must be really happy, cuz' you smile all the time, Nataku."

Goku prepared to run off again, until Nataku prepared to speak again. "By the way…I think you've already met that person."

Konzen walked into his office, knowing the thousand papers waiting his signing.

* * *

"KONZEN!" 

He groaned. And him.

"Guess what, guess what?" he asked excitedly.

"What is it, and if it's something stupid, I'll kill you."

" I love you!"

Xx Owari xX

Whoa…that was a total waste of two and a half pages…-.-;;;Plz review....


	2. Dvine Luv

BEHOLD!!!!! I BRING TO YOU THE FOLLOW UP!!! It's about…um…three months after the whole "I love you" shtick. Obviously Ten-chan and Ken-niichan don't know about that little…um…_incident. _ Now the fabled question, what will Konzen's answer be??? READ AND FIND OUT!!! And if you review…YE SHALL BE GIVEN **COOKIES**!!!!

_Good Night_

Konzen POV-

Stupid monkey.

Stupid shit head monkey.

I can't get those stupid words out of my head. It's not like he even meant it anyway. And I'm gonna take a guess he sure as hell didn't know what it meant.

But I still can't get them out of my head.

Damn, damn, damn.

-And now I'll confuse everybody even more by switching to 3rd person.-

In Tenpou's library-

At the moment, Tenpou was thoroughly cleaning Goku's wound, which had been made by Konzen's paper fan. Though Tenpou had no idea what could make Konzen this mad, he went on cleaning.

He sighed. "Goku, I can't wash it if you keep squirming like that."

"But Ten-chan!!! It hurts!!!!" Goku whined. Tenpou sighed again. "Yes, yes, I know. Goodness, whatever did you do to make Konzen so angry, Goku?"

"I'm not tellin'. You'll laugh."

"No I won't. I promise."

The young heretic was silent. "…I told Konzen that…" He signaled to whisper in Tenpou's ear.

"I loved him." He whispered.

Tenpou tried as hard as he could to hold back the laughter, but to no avail. "He…he…N-now…hee…why would you…hee, hee…say that?"

"Cuz.' You wouldn't tell me what it meant, or Ken-niichan, and I practically begged Nataku to finally tell me. He said it was a way to show you care about someone, but I didn't know it'd make Konzen mad."

"_Looks like Nataku isn't an expert on love either_." Tenpou thought, still chuckling.

"Well, Goku, the only thing I can think of is to stay clear of Konzen for a while. He'll forget about this in a while, I can only hope."

"…Okay."

-But as usual, disaster strikes in the heavens.-

"TEN-CHAN!!!!!!"

Tenpou looked up, with the usual smile on his face. "Um…yes?"

"Why is my room all burned???" he asked, with a murderous glare.

"Well…my room is too crowded, so I used yours to do this experiment and-BAM! Ahaha…I put in too much salt."

"Not 'Ahaha'!! Now I have no where to sleep!!!"

"Well. I'm sorry Goku, but you can't stay here, my room is crowded as is."

A vein popped, and Goku walked over to the General's room.

"No way!"

"But Ken-niichaaaannn!!!!"

"I said no!"

"But I hafta sleep somewhere!!!!!"

"Then sleep on one of the trees!" he exclaimed, before slamming the door closed in Goku's face.

Goku started counting on his fingers. "Ten-chan…no…Ken-niichan…double no…Nataku…no way in hell…so that leaves…"

He gulped.

"Konzen."

Goku walked up to Konzen's door, trying to stop his shivering. He lifted his hand up to the door to knock. He stopped for a moment and looked out the window. "It's getting dark…I better pick a tree ahead of time…"

He knocked on the door.

"Who is it now?" an arrogant voice answered.

Goku slowly pushed open the door, poking his head in gently. "Um…Ten-chan kinda blew-up my room…so can I stay here tonight?"

Konzen sighed. "Did you ask Tenpou or Kenren?"

Goku nodded. The blonde sighed once more. "If you kick me, you can pick a nice tree to sleep on."

The brown haired child jumped up and down, a grin plastered on his face.

The sun had completely gone down, leaving the sky pitch black. Konzen had already fallen fast asleep, and Goku was drifting on and off.

"S-stupid…monkey…" Konzen mumbled in his sleep.

Goku bent his head over, to listen in, hoping he wasn't awake to see him.

Then Konzen did the unthinkable.

He raised his head, placing his lips on Goku's. Taken back in shock, he tried to pull away, but decided not to. He liked the feeling.

Konzen plopped back down on his bed, completely unaware of his unbelievable act.

The young monkey smiled, resting his head on Konzen's chest, going back to sleep.

"Good night…Koibito."

xXOwariXx

BTW, "koibito" means darling, or love. (In this case love, cuz' darling is too weird…) You asked for a sequel and you got it, so no complaining. I NO LONGER ACCEPT FLAMES, SO IF YOU'RE GONNA BE MEAN, GET AWAY FROM THE BUTTON BELOW.


End file.
